Hatchet: in a nutshell
by DarkxHalo
Summary: Title says everything. Short chapters. Deal with it.
1. Part one

Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own hatchet or any of that crap

I was in the airplane, fingering the hatchet my mom had given me. I was thinking of those terrible words that ripped at me and brought angry tears to my eyes. Divorce. The secret. The secret even my dad didn't know about. But I knew. My mom was going out with another guy. That's the reason they divorced only a month ago.

My eyes filled with tears again. Tears full of hatred. I blinked them out, looking sideways at the pilot. I think his name is Jim or Jake. Something like that.

Speaking of the pilot, the plain was now filled with body gas. Very strong body gas. He was rubbing his side, moaning. Must be something he ate.Wait! Now he was gripping his chest, screaming! He was having a heart attack! He had a few spasms and… oh crap.

I picked up the radio headset I had seen him use earlier. I told them the situation. They asked me for my coordinates. Like I knew. They were breaking up! Just static now.

I drove the plane for another hour, checking the radio at ten minute intervals. The pilot had told me that it was easy to fly a plane, and it was.

Now the fuel was out! I screamed as the plane crashed into the lake I had been aiming for. The windows cracked with the pressure of the water. I struggled with my seat belt until I finally ripped free.

After I pulled myself ashore, I slept for an hour or so. After that I woke up and realized I was thirsty. I drank handfuls of the lake water and threw it up. But the thirst was gone. Then hunger yanked at me and I realized I had to find something to eat. I searched for food and found a bush with bitter tasting berries. I ate as many as I could, made a lean to, and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, how do you like it? flame me, i dont care  



	2. Part two

Part two

"Oooooooohhhhhh… man… MY STOMACHE!" It hurt so bad… Must have been those freaking berries. I crawled over to the corner of my lean-to and threw up for an hour. After I was done, I was hit with another memory. It brought more pain, so I shoved it away and went down to the lake to wash my hands and get a drink.

I went back to my lean-to and sat down, thinking of my mom. Then I cried. Tears, tears of self pity. Then, suddenly, I stopped. Crying doesn't help at all. At all…

I went back to the lake and got a few more drinks. My hunger sharpened again. I went back to my lean-to and ate a few gut cherries to stave off the hunger. They were sweeter, but still tart.

I decided their must be better cherries somewhere around here and went to look in the forest. Then I found the raspberries. They were sweet and delicious. I was stuffing my face when the bear came. I stood still, waiting for the worst to happen. The bear just… examined me. Then it lumbered away. I stood their, not believing it. I shook my head and went back to camp, carrying the raspberries in my windbreaker.

It started to rain. It came down in sheets, drenching the sand around my lean-to. I went inside and went to sleep.

During the night, a porcupine came. Not knowing what it was, I kicked out at it. I felt its quills burry into my leg. I threw my hatchet at it. The hatchet hit the stone wall, sending off a shower of sparks. The porcupine left.

I yanked the quills out, crying, and went to sleep. I had a dream where terry, (my friend) and my dad were trying to tell me something. I woke up, realizing what it was. The hatchet! Fire! When the hatchet hit the stone wall, it made sparks! I tried desperately for hours to make fire. I used all types of kindling, until I came to the shredded bark of a birch tree. Thinking of giving up if this didn't work, I hit what was obviously flint stone and made the sparks. It didn't work. I tried blowing on it.

It worked! Then I hurried and gathered more fire wood to feed my new friend.

The next day I thought of trying to spear some fish. I made a crude trident out of wood, and tried. The fish darted away before I could spear them.

After hours of trying, I made a bow and arrow out of my shoelaces and wood instead. I remembered something about how light reflects off water differently, so I aimed under the fish. Yes! I got it! I was probably the happiest person in the world as I walked back to camp.

After I cooked the first fish and ate it, I went to get more. After I was done, I had a pile of fish. I was rich! Rich with delicious food!

I ate all the fish and went out to stretch. I almost stepped on what looked like a chicken. I decided to call it a foolbird, because my foot was right by it when it finally decided to fly away. Maybe I would hunt some later. I went back inside and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning from a wining sound, like the mosquitoes. It was a plane! I went to the top of my lean-to and started the fire I had prepared just in case the rescuers came. But they flew away… I sat down in the corner of my camp, crying… wanting to die…

No. Even though there was no hope of rescuers, there was still hope of survival. I got up and smiled. I'm full of tough hope. Tough hope…


End file.
